yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Guy's Night is Guy's Time (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Guy's Night is Guy's Time. That late at night, it was really quiet here in Bikini Bottom. Plankton was busy in his computer working as usual, until he got a call. Plankton: (grunted) Hello? Call from Plankton, you reached the Chum Bucket! To whom am I speaking to? Cozy Glow: Hi, Plankton, it’s Cozy Glow. Plankton: Oh, it’s just you, Cozy. What is it? I’m currently busy at the moment, so if you want to ask me something, make it quick. Cozy Glow: Spike, Big McIntosh, and Discord was inviting more guys for Guy’s Night, Plankton: A Guy’s Night? Yeah… no. I’m gonna pass on it, besides, I’m busy right now. Cozy Glow: Come on, Plankton, it’ll be fun, even for your friends in Bikini Bottom. As he thought for a moment, and for once, he wasn’t against this offer. He had memories of his own Guy’s Night with his own. Plankton: (thinking) Hmm… A Guy’s Night, huh? I guess this isn’t too bad. I mean, I had good memories of my own night’s back in college, I guess this offer is kinda promising, I can do something like that. (back to Cozy) You know what? I’m okay with that, I’ll join in to their Guy’s Night. I got nothing to do besides working all night. Cozy Glow: That’s great, I’ll tell my friends the good news, see you then. Plankton: Very well. Just as Plankton was getting his belongings ready, Karen as also ready for a girl’s night out. Karen Plankton: So, Plankton. Getting ready for Guy’s Night I see? Plankton: Yeah… I guess this won’t be so bad, I had a couple of Guy’s Night before in college, and I am curious to know what I’m gonna do in there. What about you, huh? Karen Plankton: Nothing much, Hon, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, and I are planning on invite Twilight and the girls for Gal Pals as usual.. Plankton: You mean the girls are also gonna join you three? Good for you, Karen, but I guess I’m stuck with two losers and a craze wacko. On that very night in the outside of Twilight’s castle, SpongeBob and his friends along with more guys from Bikini Bottom as Discord, Big McIntosh, and Spike brought more guys from Equestria and beyond it. Patrick Star: I wonder what we're gonna do at this night, Guys Squidward Tentacles: Don’t know, don’t care. But at the very least we can all do is have a break and a time off away from the girls for once. Capper: I’ll bet you’re up for this event, Squidward. Thorax: It’s a good thing Spike invited me and Pharynx, we’d never been to any Guy’s Night before. Pharynx: So, how’re things in Bikini Bottom, Flats? Flats the Flounder: It was okay, I’m just finish practicing some kickboxing so I can kick some bad guy’s butts. Plankton: You know, I’m actually getting a good feeling pairing up with all you guys, I never had a guy’s night since college. Seems like I’m actually happy about something… Mr. Krabs: When are you not like that? Flash Magnus: Good thing we’re closing the university tonight, we’re more than ready for guy’s night. Stygian: And we have Discord, Big McIntosh, and Spike to thank for the invite. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, I never had a “Guy’s Night” before and I’m not technically “mescaline” as all of you, bu, what do we all do at something like this? Spike: You’ll see, SpongeBob, you guys are gonna have a great night. Shining Armor: First time with Sandy, Mrs. Puff, and Karen, Twily? Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, Shining Armor, the girls and I thought we’d bring the Crusaders, Ocellus, Cozy, Smolder, Silverstream, and Yona with us tonight. Queen Novo: So, Mrs. Puff, when was the last time you, Sandy, and Karen formed Gal Pals anyway? Mrs. Puff: To start with, Queen Novo, I actually had fun with them for a long while. Queen Novo: I for got nothing to do but letting my sister and brother in-law watch over Mount Aris while Skystar and I spend our time with my niece. At least my kingdoms are safe for once. Terramar: Can you believe it, Grubber, we’re actually here with Gallus and Sandbar for guy’s night. Grubber: I know, Terramar, Discord told us that Spike and Big Mac started all of this for the fun. Prince Rutherford: If Grubber Hedgehog think guy’s night fun, it good enough for yak. Sunburst: That makes a lot of us, Prince Rutherford. Queen Novo: Now remember, Terramar, the girls, Skystar, Silverstream, and I won’t be gone long. Just have as much fun you can take, and try and stay out of trouble. You hear me? Terramar: Don’t worry, Aunt Novo. We’re not going anywhere, we’re just having some fun. Queen Novo: Good, General Seaspray will be keeping an eye on you boys just in case. (to Seaspray) General Seaspray, make sure you keep a close watch on the guys, and make sure Terramar stays well clear out of trouble. General Seaspray: Consider it done, My Queen. The Flying Dutchman: So, just to be sure. Each of us are gonna spend time together while the females are gonna have fun too? Discord: Right you are, Flying Dutchman, the biggest guy’s night is a chance of a lifetime! Plankton: Okay then, I say we stay in Twilight’s Castle! It’s big enough for all of us. Bubble Bass: I conquer. Kevin C. Cucumber: Same here. As the guys are inside the castle, the whole banquet room has enough room for everyone. Bubble Buddy: Thanks for inviting us too, SpongeBob, I got nothing left to do at Bubbletown anyway. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, no problem, Bubble Buddy. I just thought maybe you would like to have a break and spend time with other people. Gallus: Along with some ponies and creatures from Equestria and beyond it if I may add. Bubble Buddy: Point taken, Gallus. Plankton: I never thought I would have another night after a long time, but I thought we’d do something, any of you curious? Discord: We usually play Ogres and Oubliettes, and sometimes have our own night club. Plankton: Board games? No, don’t be that guy! I always had to deal with so many nerds in my school that played with board games. For this time, we’re gonna do things differently. First off, we do board games later. Grubber: At least you, Spike, and Big Mac tried, Discord. Plankton: Yeah, but what I mean to say is. I want to do things to classic way like prank calls, egging on houses, sea cow tipping, or just pranking! Those are the kind of stuff I did in my Guy’s Night back then, so how’s about we all actually have fun? But with that, the guys aren’t convince at Plankton’s suggestions at all. Plankton: Oh come on! Look, I get we’re all in a world of happiness and rainbows. But us guys, we never get to do anything we like because there’s less guys and more girls. So how’s about we make this night worth something great and we can all remember it with no girl to bother us and letting loose for once without any girls telling us what to do. So, what do you all say? With that, SpongeBob was the first to spoke and agreed to it SpongeBob SquarePants: You know, that sounds like fun. Sure, Plankton, I’m up for it! Come on, Guys, if Plankton say we can have fun on whatever we want, then I say we should do it! Meanwhile, Twilight and the girls were on their way to the train station to the Crystal Empire. Sandy Cheeks: I gotta hand it to ya, Twilight, visiting the Crystal Empire may not be a bad idea. Twilight Sparkle: You’re all gonna like it, Girls, I always want a girls night as much as the rest of you. So, I say we should make it count. Karen Plankton: I always love seeing Flurry Heart all the time, Twilight. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I’ll bet you do, Karen. Princess Mindy: I look forward to this, it’s my first time for Gal Pals. Pearl Krabs: Mine too, I’d even brought Squidina just to have fun. Squidina: Here comes the train now! Sandy Cheeks: Yee Haw! Crystal Empire, here we come! At the Castle of Friendship, Spike, Big Mac, and Discord begin playing Ogres and Oubliettes. Discord: You really don’t have to play Ogres and Oubliettes, Plankton. If it’ll make any of you happier... (snaps his finger) a night club joint is just the ticket for the rest of you guys! Plankton: A night club? Now, we’re talking! Grubber: Who wants cupcakes!? Patrick Star: I DO! After that, half the group we’re hanging out in the night club drinking milkshakes and laying low. Squidward Tentacles: We never had any bars like this back home, I’m impressed we actually get to be in one, and just drink… milkshakes… Zephyr Breeze: So, Mudbriar, ever had a guy’s night before? Budbriar: Technically, it’s my first time. Patrick Star: (eating a cupcake) What’s his story? And what’s with his blank expression? He’s like Maud if she was a boy and like sticks instead of rocks. Sunburst: That’s because he’s her boyfriend, Patrick. Pinkie and Sunset told us about him, his only passion was wood. Capper: But he’s a good pal once you get to know him, I know I did. SpongeBob SquarePants: Even Maud has a boyfriend? Man, I never had one of those in all my life. I wonder how it feels, to actually have a girlfriend. Patrick Star: What about Sandy, SpongeBob? You two always do karate and hang out sometimes almost as much as we do all the time. SpongeBob SquarePants: Because we love to hang out as friends, Patrick, we do those all the time with the girls in this world. And frankly, I’m not sure if I want one. Mr. Krabs: What about the time you and Sandy got married after a priest mistook a play for a real wedding, SpongeBob? I know I haven’t forgotten what a terrible play it was. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, it was horrible, don’t get me wrong, Guys. But it was all a dare me and Sandy had to do. We pretended to get married and see how long it’ll last and I lost, so I own half 20 bucks, she’s really good at dares! Plankton: Yeah, you’re not wrong. Still a good dare though. French Narrator: Back with the girls later... Back with the girls, they arrived at the Crystal Empire where Princess Cadance was waiting at the throne room admiring Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Cadance! Princess Cadance: Twilight, what a pleasant surprise! Twilight and Cadance: Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! (laughs) Mrs. Puff: Are they always as emotional as this, Starlight? And why do they keep doing that chant? They’re both grown mares, for pete’s sake. Starlight Glimmer: You just don’t know the half of it, Mrs. Puff. Back then, Cadance was Twilight’s foal-sitter when she was just a little filly. Sunset Shimmer: It’s true, Shining Armor was married to her and had Flurry Heart ever since. Princess Cadance: What brings your girls all the way here tonight? Sandy Cheeks: We’re on a girl’s night tonight, Cadance, Karen, Mrs. Puff and I formed Gal Pals to begin with. And now that we’re all here with Twilight and the gang, we’d thought we spend some time with you and Flurry Heart if it’s okay with you. Princess Cadance: Sure, Sandy. Flurry and I just couldn’t get enough visits from Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: But now we do tonight, Cadance, and seeing my favorite niece too. (kisses her cheek) Flurry Heart: (giggles) As she started to giggle, she raised her forelegs on Sandy wanting her to pick her up. Twilight Sparkle: Aw, look, Sandy. I think Flurry wants you to hold her. Princess Cadance: Would you like to play with her for a while? Sandy Cheeks: Sure, Cadance. (picking Flurry up) Come here, You sweet little thing. Mrs. Puff: So… Is this what we’re doing? Just taking care of a baby alicorn filly for the night? Sunset Shimmer: It’s more than that, Mrs. Puff, we’ll have a banquet night for girls too. Mrs. Puff: Oh! I was gonna say boring, but never mind. Karen Plankton: (holding Flurry Heart next) Hi, Flurry! (tickling her) Are you ticklish? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Karen Plankton: Who’s the cutest little filly? That’s right, you are! Twilight and Cadance: (laughs) Princess Cadance: Karen and Sandy sure have a way with foals, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I know, and I thought SpongeBob’s the only one. Back with the guys, Grubber was passing out some snacks to share with his friends while Plankton has a phone ready for prank calls Grubber: I got snacks! Popcorn, pies, cupcakes, pretzels, cookies, sodas, anything you like! Patrick Star: Sweet! (as he and SpongeBob were eating a lot of snacks) Plankton: Okay, Guys, the phone is fully connected now. Who should we prank on first? Zephyr Breeze: As much as I love making prank calls, I don’t want to hurt my parent’s feelings. Sunburst: Me either, Zeph, I just don’t want my mom mad at me for any prank calls. Capper: Guess it’s just you, me, Flats, Bubble Bass, and Kevin, Plankton. Plankton: Those stallions however are nothing but wussies. I swear, I know just who to call! So, he picks up the phone, set up a voice changer machine his neck and calls Starlight and Trixie. Plankton: (different voice) Hello?... (snickered) Bubble Bass: (chuckles) Oh, this should be good! Pharynx: Yeah, this should be interesting. Plankton: (in Ms. Harshwhinny’s voice) Yes, is this Ms. Glimmer and Ms. Lunamoon on the phone? Starlight Glimmer: (on the phone) Yes, Ms. Harshwhinny? Plankton: (in Ms. Harshwhinny’s voice) Splendid! I wanted to call you two today for something important! And I must tell you right now! Trixie: (on the phone) Such as? Plankton: (in Ms. Harshwhinny’s voice) Why, it’s about your parents! They’re in the other side of Las Pegasus! They have won the lottery and has tons of money as well speak! Starlight Glimmer: (on the phone) What!? But my parents don’t go the Las Pegasus too often! Trixie: (on the phone) My father was a magician performer! That’s no way your parents go there! Just as he switched the phone to SpongeBob and Patrick, so they wanted to try the machine and switched to Film and Flam’s voice. SpongeBob SquarePants: (in Film’s voice) No, it’s true! Your father has won a lot of money and now a main performer for our show! Patrick Star: (in Flam’s voice) And he wants to talk to you right now! Plankton: (in Jack Pot’s voice) My daughter, I want to say something great to you! I have gotten you more magic equipment for your own magic show with your pal. And I want to say something to you. Trixie: (on the phone) What!? Tell me! Plankton: (in Jack Pot’s voice) My daughter… I wanted to tell you… that (normal voice) That you two suck eggs! Ha! You two got pranked! With the whole group was laughing, Plankton hanged the phone up. Plankton: (laughing) How’s that for an ultimate prank!? Squidward Tentacles: WOW! Now that was funny! (laughing) At the Crystal Empire, the girls were enjoying a Girl's Night Banquet. Trixie: This isn’t funny! Plankton is gonna pay for this! Karen Plankton: Oh, believe me, Trixie, he just couldn’t resist prank calls since college. Starlight Glimmer: So, Queen Novo, enjoying the banquet tonight? Queen Novo: As much as I do, Starlight, haven’t been to any banquet since in Canterlot. Dragon Lord Ember: (eating a few crystals) Good thing there are a lot of edible crystals for me and Smolder to enjoy. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and his friends were having a fun time at guy’s night. Mr. Krabs: (laughing) Okay, while that was funny enough, who should we prank call on next? SpongeBob SquarePants: (gets an idea) Guys, stop everything! My brain just hatched an idea! Prince Rutherford: What SpongeBob had in mind? SpongeBob SquarePants: How about we try some contests of our own? Patrick Star: Yeah? Like what? SpongeBob SquarePants: Grubber, how much sodas did you pack for guy’s night? Grubber: I always buy a mountain of sodas, SpongeBob, why? SpongeBob SquarePants: I nominate a soda drinking contest, Patrick, let’s see if you can outdrink Grubber! Grubber: Come to think of it, I’m getting kinda thirsty already. Patrick Star: A soda drinking contest? I like the way you think! At last, the soda drinking contest begins with Discord as the referee. Discord: It’s Patrick Star and Grubber for the soda drinking contest, lasting standing is the winner! Patrick Star: (sticking out his hand) May the best man wins! Grubber: (shaking on it) You’re on, Patrick! Discord: On your marks… Get ready… Get set… Go! So, they each drink a gallon of soda. Grubber: (finish drinking his gallon) Top that, Pat! Patrick Star: (finishing his) Just did, Grubs! (belching) Grubber: Let’s see if you could drink two gallons of soda! Patrick Star: Of course I can! I drank lots of bubbly water before! Discord: And go! And so, Patrick and Grubber started drinking many more gallons of soda while the rest of the guys chant each of them. The Guys: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! (cheering) So, they finally finish drinking with a tie. Grubber: Woo boy! That was refreshing! Patrick Star: It sure was! Is there anymore soda left?! Squidward Tentacles: All done... Discord: We have us a tie! Plankton: Jeez… you two are beasts when it comes to stuffing things down to your guts! And I love it! I applaud your skills. Grubber: Thanks, Plankton, it was worth it. Capper: Alright, Y’all! Who’s turn is it to pick the next contest? Plankton: Hmm… I got it! How about we all set another prank? But let’s do it to someone else, not the girls this time! SpongeBob SquarePants: But who? Gary the Snail: (meows in questions) Grubber: I sure hope we don’t do this to Chancellor Neighsay, he gets angry if any creature pranks him unlike Ulaghai. Plankton: What? NO! Not Neighsay! We should do it to someone that’s worth pranking! Patrick Star: Like who? Soon, Plankton had an devilish grin to know who to prank… Back at the Crystal Empire, the girls were taking their turn playing with Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Sandy Cheek: Where’s Flurry Heart…!? Peek-a-Boo! Where’s Flurry Heart…!? Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Squilvia: Isn’t Flurry Heart just an adorable little filly, Mrs. Puff? Mrs. Puff: Well, I suppose so. Princess Mindy: What’s wrong, Mrs. Puff? Mrs. Puff: Oh, it’s nothing, Princess Mindy. Karen Plankton: I have to say Twilight, you’re such a terrific aunt, Flurry must be really lucky to have you along with Shining Armor and Cadance as happy parents. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Karen, I’m just proud to be. (looks at her) Are you having fun with Auntie Twilight and her friends, Flurr? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) I thought so. (kisses her cheek) Just then, Flurry was getting tired as Cadance had to take her. Princess Cadance: Alright, Girls, I have to take Flurry to bed now. It’s been a long but wonderful night to have you all with us, I really look forward to have you all over again next time. Twilight Sparkle: That would be, Cadance. (to Flurry) Bye-Bye, Flurry. French Narrator: Meanwhile... Meanwhile with the guys, Plankton was getting ready for his next prank on Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Plankton: Oh man… This is gonna be rich! Pharynx: Man, literally pranking the actual princesses? That’s borderline hardcore! Grubber: Not to mention too anticlimactic. Plankton: How is this anticlimactic? The first thing we’re gonna do is setting up this huge rocket and then blasted it right in Canterlot with a note saying “Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, here’s my gift to you! Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle”. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasped) How can you be so certain about this, Plankton? We’re so gonna get in so much trouble if the princesses know that we did this! Squidward Tentacles: And how are they gonna know if it’s us? If we wrote a note, that would not even be her writing! Plankton: Relax, Fellas, this rocket’s not even loaded and there’s nothing inside! It’s just confetti and a little dust. Even I have standards of pranking, pretend we’re trying to scare them, but with a huge scale rocket! And I made sure the writing matches Twilight’s. Classic forgery! HA! They’ll never know the difference! Gallus: Then what’re we waiting for? Let’s just get this over with before the laddies return. Plankton: Okay, Gallus, don’t have to ask me twice. And to make sure they don’t ruin it with magic, I sent a magic protection spell just in case if they don’t teleport it away or stop it. Now, setting course to Canterlot. FIRE! So, the rocket flew sky high heading straight to Canterlot. Now, the guys are watching in awe when the rocket flew. At Canterlot, Princess Luna was watching her kingdom at the night sky when she saw something. Princess Luna: What in Equestria’s name is this!? Just as Princess Celestia woke up for a late night maneuver, Luna feared of her sister’s safety. Princess Celestia: Luna, what’s the matter? Is something wrong? Princess Luna: Look out, Sister! But it was too late, the rocket came close to them and it exploded with loads of confetti and dust raining all over them. Princess Celestia: (coughing) What is with all the confetti and dust? Princess Luna: And why didn’t it explode? (noticed the note) Huh? What’s this? “Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, here’s my gift to you! Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle”?! Princess Celestia: Twilight caused this prank? Princess Luna: Not quite, Celestia. If i presumed correctly, that must be Plankton’s handwriting that makes us think it’s Twilight’s. Princess Celestia: I’m impressed, Little sister, since when did you guessed correctly. Princess Luna: Well, credit when it’s due. He actually did some effort on that prank, and I think I have an idea how to get back at Plankton. Soon enough, Spike spotted the girls returning from their outing night. Spike: Guys! The girls are coming back! Grubber: We’d better get this castle cleaned up before it’s too late! Discord: If I may, Grubber. SpongeBob SquarePants: Cleaning?! Don’t worry, Guys! If there’s many things I’m good at, and that’s cleaning. I’ll get this place cleaned up in a blink of an eye! Discord: And with a snap of my fingers if I may add. (snapping it) As quick as a flash, SpongeBob and Discord started keeping the castle clean as a whistle. Discord: We’d make a pretty good team, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, we do. Just look at the whole room, It’s like the messes never happened. Just as the gates opened, the girls came back after a long night. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Everypony and Every Creature! Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Y’all! What’d we miss? SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Girls, how’d did all your Gal Pals Night go? Cozy Glow: Pretty good, we’d spend our time at the Crystal Empire for a while. Squidward Tentacles: Fascinating, Cozy, really fascinating... Starlight Glimmer: And another thing, Plankton, the princesses asked us to give you this. Plankton: What? As soon as Plankton opened a gift box, it was a banana cream pie thrown all over him as they all laughed. Karen Plankton: (laughing) Oh, Plankton! You should’ve seen the look on your face when you got pranked! Plankton: You know what? I’m not even mad, I’m actually okay with this. I actually did far better pranking then this. And so, they all laughed happily even Plankton who had a wonderful night with his friends. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225